1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for the use of chemicals for use in an aqueous solution and also to a cassette for dispensing the product from a continuous strip of packaging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The automated system for delivery of a unit dose product for a specialty chemical used in a cleaning or sanitizing process, of product, such as detergent, rinse aid or sanitizer to an end use, such as warewashing apparatus involves many considerations. It is necessary to protect the product from the environment which is typically a hot and humid environment. When used in this application, a “product” shall mean a specialty chemical used in a cleaning or sanitizing process. Further, several products should not be touched by the operator. Also, it is difficult to accomplish the dispensing of certain products where there is a need to provide proper ventilation. Also, it is often important to make certain that sufficient product is utilized as well as that the product is in fact dispensed into the warewashing apparatus or other containers of an aqueous solution.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art and provides for a unit dose of product that is protected from the environment and is easily dispensed and can be monitored for delivery.